A Dream Wedding
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Ino.Shikamaru. Wedding (I don't really know how to summarize this... without spilling the surprise). Now, two-shot :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok... it's 11:53 and I can't sleep... I'm really pissed off! I need to let some steam off of me or else I'm gonna explode..

That was why I made this... this is inspired with the story _**"The Dream Wedding" by Arcane** **Azmadi**_ which can also be found here in Fanfiction...

No, his story is really great especially since it is about NaruHina and it was really amazing!

But then I have to be really frustrated with my Psych assignment and Math grade that I made this story...

Also it is a breather from my current series,** "The New Me"...**

**Disclaimer: **I'm obviously not the owner of Naruto... do I have to say more?

* * *

**A Dream Wedding**

Ino smiled. She was beautiful and stunning in her long white dress. Then a knock came into the room. The door opened and revealed Inoichi, who looked unsurely at her.

"Ino…" he stared."You look beautiful." Ino smiled widely at her father. They both looked at the mirror. Ino saw tears fall down his face.

She faced him, "Daddy, don't cry." She wiped his tears.

Then he asked, "Are you ready now Ino?"

Ino nodded and both of them continued to the car. They reached the place. It was breath-taking with all the trees and flowers surrounding the place in an arrangement that made it look classy and nature-friendly as well. The surrounding was complimented with a perfect view of the sea, which reflects the blue calming sky. It was the perfect place for a wedding.

Ino smiled. She was the one who came up with the idea and was the one who arranged everything for this wedding. The location, the catering, guests, everything, it was all thanks to her that this wedding was occuring.

It was the best wedding she planned. Of course it is! It was after all the wedding she had always dreamt about. She was stopped from her trance when she heard someone yelled, "In 3, 2, 1." And the wedding march echoed in the place.

She was at the last line. And when it was her turn, she walked gracefully down the aisle. She heard gasps of admiration and though she was thankful for those, she ignored them. Her eyes were locked at a certain Konoha genius who has been there for her for many years; Shikamaru. She smiled widely.

Then as she reached him, he said "Thank you!" while wearing a wide smile and glistening eyes which was a rare sight. She went to her position and locked her gaze at him.

For many years, Shikamaru has been there for her. She can never think of a chance when he was never there.

When she had her crush with Sasuke, he was there to listen at her nonsense talk about how great the Uchiha was though it was always against his will.

When she and Sakura broke their friendship because of Sasuke, he was the one who comforted her. When Sasuke left the village and fought against Konoha, Shikamaru was the one who opened her eyes and made her realize things.

He was always there and she never realized it until…

Ino didn't know the tears were falling down her face. She heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride."

Ino waited. Her heart was rapidly beating. She held her breath.

Shikamaru smiled as he unravels the veil that covers his wife's face. The blond smiled back at him. It was too overwhelming; he couldn't contain his self anymore. He crushed his lips to her and they shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Everyone roared in happiness, some even whistled.

Then as they broke the kiss and opened their eyes, Shikmaru saw her. In a long white dress, she looked stunning that she looked out place in the bride's maid corner. But it can't be helped, she was after all the bride's maid of honor. He smiled.

"Ino," he mumbled soundlessly which Ino had caught on to. "Thank you."

Ino smiled at him though inside of her, her heart was crushing and breaking into pieces.

She heard the crowd yelled "KISS!" and saw Shikamaru kissed his wife, Temari again. If only she was the one in her place.

But she can't change it anymore. It was after all, her fault. Because he has always been there…..but she never realized how important he was until he was….gone.

* * *

**AN: **See the difference between "The Dream Wedding" and this? Hahaha

I give that tittle because it was Ino's dream wedding but it wasn't for her... so it's just a Dream Wedding

Also if you're gonna ask me why Ino was the one who planned Shikamaru's wedding... well... she is their wedding planner...

Another one, Ino and Temari, in this story, are very close... I even think Ino acted as a bridge between Shikamaru and Temari since Shika..

Ahhhhh...It's a really nice breather from all the stress...

Now I know a lot of people hate/love me now... depending to which side they are... but I think there's more people that hate me...

Well, I'm sorry for being pissed off.. his is made from pure frustrations that's why it is like this...

I really wanted it to be happy but I am really frustrated... but now that I have written this... I'm quite calm..

Now I have to go and do my homework...

**Thank you for reading! I will still appreciate the reviews... but I won't force you to it and I understand it if you hate me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I know I said this is a one-shot but can I just let them be sad?/ Ok Shika was kind of happy from the last time but Ino was really lonely... she doesn't deserve it...

And I am alright now... I'm sorry ShikaIno fans that became sad because of the first chapter... I hope this one will fix things up...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg gg!

Ino jumped out of bed her eyes wide and his breath out of rhythm. It was a dream. It was just a dream. She sighed relieved then she cried as she saw a white dress hanging on her dresser. She touched the dress and slowly wore it as she cried.

Then a knock came into the room. She wiped her tears away so nobody would know she was crying. The door opened and revealed Inoichi, who looked unsurely at her.

"Ino…" he stared."You look beautiful." Ino smiled widely at her father. They both looked at the mirror. Ino saw tears fall down his face.

She faced him, "Daddy, don't cry." She wiped his tears.

Then he asked, "Are you ready now Ino?"

Ino nodded and both of them continued to the car. They reached the place. It was breath-taking with all the trees and flowers surrounding the place in an arrangement that made it look classy and nature-friendly as well. The surrounding was complimented with a perfect view of the sea, which reflects the blue calming sky. It was the perfect place for a wedding.

Ino smiled bitterly. She was the one who came up with the idea and was the one who arranged everything for this wedding. The location, the catering, guests, everything, it was all thanks to her that this wedding was occurring.

It was the best wedding she planned. Of course it is! It was after all the wedding she had always dreamt about. She was stopped from her trance when she heard someone yelled, "In 3, 2, 1." And the wedding march echoed in the place.

She was at the last line. And when it was her turn, she walked gracefully down the aisle. She heard gasps of admiration and though she was thankful for those, she ignored them. Her eyes were locked at a certain Konoha genius who has been there for her for many years; Shikamaru. She smiled bitterly.

"Thank you!" She heard the groom said. She went to her position and locked her gaze at the man she loved.

"Are you ok?" the one beside her said and she nodded as an answer.

Ino didn't know what the priest was saying. It was all just nonsense to her. All she knew is she was silently crying. Then the question came.

"Ino, wilt thou have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

It was silent. Everyone was anticipating for her answer. Her groom looked at her and she looked back. It was a bit blurry with the veil covering her eyes but she can see that her groom was worried about her.

Then the veil opened. "Ino, are you okay?" her groom asked.

"Kiba…." She muttered. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What is it?" Kiba said in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. She saw his eyes hardened but it softened afterwards.

"Is it because of him?" he asked.

Ino cried even harder. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Kiba."

Kiba wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. You don't need to do this if you don't want to. It's alright." Then he released her, "Go…" he muttered.

Ino whispered another sorry before running away from Kiba, away from the people watching the whole wedding, away from the place.

Kiba just stood there. Everyone was frozen. They did not see this coming. Shikamaru who was the best man of the wedding just stood there gawking.

'What just happened?' he asked his self. Shikamaru had been standing there from the very beginning. It took all his might to stop himself from reaching Ino's hand when Inoichi handed it to Kiba.

He was actually thinking not to go to this wedding for it will only break his heart. But Choji came to his house 5 o clock in the morning pestering him to get up.

For many years he had loved Ino, he has always been there for her but she never reciprocated.

When he was weak and lacking motivation, Ino was there to encourage him to be his best.

He was at his best when Ino is around.

His life had been fun and interesting because of Ino. Ino had become his life.

But then she never looked at him the way he looked at her.

"What are you waiting for?" he heard. It was Kiba but he wasn't sure if he was talking to him.

"Why aren't you going after her?" Kiba said turning his gaze at Shikamaru. Everyone has their eyes on him now.

Shikamaru smiled nervously, he doesn't like this kind of attention. "What are you talking about? You should be the one running after her. Would you let her get away from your life?"

Kiba smiled bitterly while eyeing pointedly at Shikamaru, "Would you?"

"This is absurd. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you love her, don't you?" Temari said quietly.

"What?"

"You love her. That's why you never look at any girl the way you look at her. Even though I flirt with you, seduced you but you never reciprocated." She continued.

"But she..." Shikamaru said, "She doesn't love me?"

"Who told you that?" Kiba asked angry. He's now holding Shikamaru in his collar, everyone gasped, some tried to calm Kiba down, "You are stupid. Can't you see the way she looks at you? Ino love you so much but you only hurt her."

"I never did!" Shikamaru said also starting to get irritated.

"I was there. She had broke up with me because she said she love you. But then she saw you kissed Temari and she was shattered. She cried the whole night, you know? That's when she accepted my proposal."

"I did not kiss Temari, I can never do that beacuse… I…" Shikamaru said, overwhelmed with everything that was revealed, "I love her…. And she… she loves me.."

He felt Kiba was releasing his hold on his collar, "Go… go after her. She needs you."

Shikamaru did not waste any more time. He dashed out to look for Ino Temari looked at his back she sniffed the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She felt a hand softly touched her shoulders. She saw a pale man with black hair, give him a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

Ino had been running aimlessly for a very long time. Honestly she does not know where she's going, she just need to go away. She doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore and she doesn't want to be hurt anymore. This is for the best, she needs to go away.

Then she heard rustling and panting. It was coming nearer and nearer. Then hands gripped her shoulders and forced her to a halt. She can feel the hot breath of her captor caress her nape when he spoke.

"You're fast. It's a good thing I managed to capture your shadow." The voice said. The voice was too familiar, she cried.

Her captor whirled her around to face him. "Don't cry. Don't run away." He said while wiping her tears away.

Then he wrapped her arms around her, "I would never let you get away from me. I would never let you go." And he planted his lips on hers.

* * *

**AN: What can you say people? Please review after reading! Thank you!**

I was debating if I should continue it with ShikaTema wedding... but I don't really want to hurt her... and also there's a hint of SaiTema there.. which is another pairing from "The New Me"...

And because you guys are so patient and read my authors note... here's a bonus... I know it's not a ShikaIno but aren't you curious what happened to Kiba... Thank you!

* * *

Kiba was left alone. That's what he wanted afterall. Everyone had already left the wedding hall. Everyone but him.

Then he felt hands wiping his tears away. When he looked up, he saw a girl with round glasses. This girl had clearly been crying too.

"I know how you feel. I know it's painful. You loved that girl. But you did the right thing... I know you can find happiness too." The girl smiled kindly at him. He can't help but smile back...


End file.
